Windstruck
by Mafuyu no Seiza
Summary: FINAL CHAPTER UPLOADED! A soul departs from us 49 days after our loved one's death. Then they will tell us to carry on with life. Is that really easy to do? for the last time, please r 'n r!
1. Windstruck! Prologue

_**a/n: **hi again friends! I really love to be back (as if I left) and here, once again, one of my new stories._

_Actually, this is not an original story. This didn't come from my mind that became tired of haunting love teams just to form a story. Anyway, I will tell you where in the hell of the world I got this story after finishing it (this is to those who are not acquainted to the story). I don't want to let you know anything! To those who knew this, eventually, it's okay to flame me, because I'm telling you, I place gas on flames. May clue ako: "watch the movie My Sassy Girl." _

_One more thing, guess the POV yourself, okay? This story is rather effective using the character point of view rather than being the storyteller._

WINDSTRUCK

I wanted to end my life. There is no more point to live anymore. Yet, I don't know what stops me to do this. Are you there? Are you the one who is stopping me to do this to be with you? Please don't. The pain inside me fires and I need to stop this. I don't want to live anymore…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hey!" Fuuko shouted as a man hit her, instantly splashing coffee all over her blouse. "Gosh that so hot!" She looked at the culprit and muttered, "Well, let's see how you can get this!" She removed my shoe and threw it to his way. Instead, it hit some chattering college students.

"Hey!" one of them shouted.

"Gomen," Fuuko apologized hurriedly, getting her shoe and running after him again.

The man was running continuously. However, Fuuko noticed that he was quite familiar to her. She threw her shoe once again and it hit him on the head, making him lose his balance.

"Gotcha!" Fuuko shouted triumphantly, pinning him to the ground and sitting on top of him. Eyeing his hair that she pulled, she gasped. "Mi-chan! I can't believe that you're stealing something!" she told him outrageously.

He tried to explain. "You monkey! Stop pulling my hair this instant! I am just trying to chase the robber!"

"A tale!" Fuuko replied disbelievingly. "You're just taking the hook off you. You're caught in the act. Come on, I'll take you to the police station!"

When the two arrived in the police station, everyone was staring. "Officer Kirisawa, you're off-duty today. What brings you here?"

"Sir, I saw this guy stealing. Caught in the act!" Fuuko told him proudly.

The chief surveyed Tokiya through his glasses. "He doesn't look like a robber."

"Well, he is," the woman argued.

"Carry him off then," the chief answered carelessly, not looking at the person Fuuko was offering him.

"Wait!" Tokiya pleaded. "I didn't steal that! I was chasing a man who stole that bag from the lady. Look!" he offered. "I can even draw his face."

The other officers looked at Tokiya with interest and unmistakable awe. The chief started the question, still not looking at Tokiya. "You can draw the culprit?"

He nodded. One of the men gave him a pencil and another took a piece of paper. Tokiya started to make some strokes while Fuuko looked at him, frowning. "Can that guy draw? Unbelievable," she wondered loudly, attempting to break the silence that ensued while the others gaped at the wonderful (and they admit, handsome) man who was drawing the criminal for them.

Minutes later, he showed the sketch. They compared it to the picture of a man who has a record in their office. "He is gifted," the chief said, after taking the drawing, his eyes not leaving the newspaper.

"And innocent!" some of the women police officers giggled uncontrollably.

"Nonsense!" Fuuko said, her anger rising up. She won't let herself be beaten, and fall to disgrace if they knew that the guy she caught was innocent.

Everybody ignored her as the others asked him to sketch a picture of himself/herself. He agreed.

Fuuko envied them so after the last one, she sat in front of him and said, "My turn."

"No," Tokiya replied airily.

"What are you saying?" Fuuko replied, holding his collar.

"I'm innocent, right?" he confirmed. The faculty nodded fearfully.

Fuuko sighed. "Bastards…" she muttered. "Why the hell are you scared of him?"

"Because he is…" some of them started.

Tokiya strode out of the office before they could even manage to say who he was but Fuuko followed him. "Hey!" Tokiya knew that it was Fuuko but she pretended not to hear her. She shouted once again. "Mi-chan!"

"What?" he asked.

Fuuko didn't look at him directly. "Sorry for the trouble."

_"Sorry?"_ Tokiya thought. _"I thought that word was not in the monkey vocabulary!"_ "Then?" he asked back.

"Do you want me to treat you for dinner?" she asked happily.

Tokiya was taken aback. "Whatever."

"Good!" Fuuko replied, taking his answer for a yes. She dragged him to a nearby stall and asked him, "What do you want?" she surveyed his look. "Listen here," she reminded. "I'm just a police officer so don't expect that I'll treat you to an aristocrat bistro, okay?"

Tokiya nodded nervously. _"She still has those threats of her."_

After eating, she saw five high school students wandering, laughing. "Hey! Don't you know that there's a curfew?"

"So what?" one of them spat, looking at her. "Are you my mother?"

All his companions laughed. Kirisawa Fuuko won't take this as easy as a baby. "Laugh out loud, losers! You wanna die?"

"Boys," their leader called out. "Get 'em."

Tokiya wanted to get away from this trouble as much as he can but Fuuko fought the hoodlums. Minutes later, they were all down and bloody.

The leader tried to escape by crawling but Fuuko stepped on his back. "Hey, you're the son of the "King of the Nightclubs", right?"

"You'll pay for this!" he threatened slowly.

Fuuko laughed. "Yes, go to your daddy and hide under your mommy's skirt! Big baby!" he kicked him once again that he rolled away.

"Did you know what did you just do?" Tokiya asked in astonishment.

Fuuko clapped his hands. "Yeah, sure." However, she spotted something suspicious.

"Not again!" Tokiya muttered. Too late, Fuuko placed a handcuff on his right hand and placing the other one on her left.

"Come on!" she tugged. Tokiya had no choice but to run with her.

"Careless!"

_**a/n: **I resent being dead! It sucks! Anyway, I'm really happy to be back… are you also happy? If you are, please click the blue button on the left and, you know…_


	2. Drug Dealing

_**a/n: **so, thanks for the reviews. And I hope you'll be happy with my story even though it's not original._

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own Flame of Recca nor "Windstruck." Duh? The writer guy of that story should be rich after his two humor romance became hit movies, and to be exact, number one! _

CHAPTER 2: DRUG DEALING

"I can't believe you're following those men. They're not even part of your district!" Tokiya complained as he followed Fuuko.

"Get down," Fuuko hissed.

"Why?" Tokiya asked.

She forced his head down as she climbed the wall. Later on, Tokiya followed, with so much difficulty. "I'll be promoted," she said excitedly.

"We'll die!" Tokiya tried to stir her the other way.

Fuuko forced him to continue walking. "Brat! What a chicken!"

They sneaked in the safehouse and listened.

"Where's the money?" a man said with a funny accent.

They heard some clicking noises. "Here."

"Here's the pack," another man answered.

Without a warning, Fuuko opened the door and with her gun said, "Don't move."

One of the men asked. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked with his funny accent.

The other man, mercifully with a normal accent, started ordering his men. "Shoot them!"

Fuuko dived like the wind, but her movements hurt Tokiya by the hand. "What the hell are you doing?"

After hiding behind an empty tank, Fuuko started to shoot. "Just quit talking, Mi-chan. It'll be fine!"

She heard all the shooting halted. She emerged from the tank and shouted. "You're under arrest!"

Miraculously, Tokiya saw the men raise their hands on their heads but he sensed something on their backs. A full SWAT team! "Monkey, don't be a hero. Look at the back."

As Fuuko looked at the back, she looked crestfallen. The team helped them out and they thanked them.

"Now, Monkey. Are you happy?" Tokiya asked with unbearable amounts of sarcasm. "Can't you just get me out of these cuffs?"

Fuuko started to try to feel the key in her pocket. "Oh my God!" she shouted.

"What do you mean?" Tokiya asked her incredulously.

"The key is gone."

_**a/n: **bum bum bum bum! What happened to the wretched key? If you really know Windstruck, don't spoil it because the scene where I based the next chapter is very funny! _

_Please r 'n r…_


	3. Of Cuffs and Confessions

_**a/n: **the key – ish gone! Anyway, that doesn't stop the fun. Let's continue reading. As I've said before, if you have encountered the story "Windstruck", I'll tell you that I changed some facts and figures here but the story is the same. Strip-off!_

_**THANKS FOR THE REVIEWS AND ENJOY THIS CHAPTER!**_

CHAPTER 3: CUFFS AND CONFESSIONS

"Stupid woman! Now, what do we do?"

Fuuko frowned. "We have no choice." She dragged Tokiya to a second-class hotel. "Man!" she knocked carelessly to the cashier. "Can we have a room?"

The man chuckled. "Eh, a new technique in dating, huh?" he asked.

Fuuko frowned and blushed in humiliation. "With two beds, please," she added.

"There's no such thing like that here."

Fuuko sighed. "Whatever. Give us the available room!"

"Kirisawa Fuuko, what are you planning?" Tokiya asked as the door closed behind them.

"Don't be a chicken, Mi-chan I won't rape you. As if I would," Fuuko spat. "There is a copy of keys of every handcuff used in the police station. Maybe we could settle this tomorrow."

Tokiya grunted. "You're such a bad luck for me, Monkey."

"You too," Fuuko returned. "Good night."

"How will I sleep?"

Fuuko went to the bed, "Please yourself."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Next morning, Fuuko woke up, still groggy. She removed the handcuff (because her hand is too small) and yawned. However, she retuned the cuff on her hand before resuming her sleep.

Tokiya woke up next. He took his time staring at Fuuko's angelic face. He had a secret urge to touch it. But before he could even start, Fuuko stirred and woke up. She was just wearing an overlarged shirt that she had in her bag. Tokiya gulped hard at the sight of her.

"Hey, nice guy. Let's get going." She stood up and took a towel from the rack. She was about to go to the bathroom when Tokiya held her back.

"What are you planning to do?" Tokiya asked her.

Fuuko looked at him seriously. "Taking a bath."

"What about me?" he said. He was trying to hide his blush. Seeing Fuuko like this drives him crazy. Seeing Fuuko more than this would drive him mad and uncontrollable. After all, he's still a man.

"Can't you wait after getting the stupid key for this cuff?" he protested.

Fuuko showed to him two fingers. "Mi-chan. You have two choices. Number one, watch me and you'll gonna die, and number two, let the stupid key first and you'll gonna die."

"I… I don't know what to say…"

"Dare. Watch me," Fuuko chuckled evilly.

"This woman is evil," he muttered angrily. "Are you attempting to drive me crazy?" he asked.

"Boom! Will you go crazy if you see me like what you see me like in your mind? Pervert!" Fuuko shouted, slamming the bathroom door shut that Tokiya yelped in pain (a skin of his wrist being caught in the door as it closed).

"Well, that was true, Fuuko. I'll go crazy if I'll see you like what I see you now," Tokiya whispered to himself. Actually, he liked Fuuko very much, since the day he met him, until now, when he expected that they will never meet again.

Fuuko emerged from the bathroom fifteen minutes later, only covered by a towel. "Stupid thing," she was muttering to herself. "I forgot my clothes."

As the two of them walked to the other side of the room, Fuuko's towel slid down. "Oh!" she gasped, as she tried to pick it up. Before that happened, however, Tokiya had lost his mind. He pulled her and kissed her forcibly that she almost ran out of breath.

"Tokiya?" she asked weakly, before descending once again to a kiss so passionate that it kills. Then it hit her. She removed the cuff from her small hands and punched Tokiya hard on the face. "What are you thinking? Pervert!" she shouted, before gathering the towel, going back to the bathroom, and wearing her clothes once again. She threw Tokiya the key and said, "Foot the bill. Bye!" She slammed the door shut after that.

Outside the door, Fuuko breathed heavily as she leaned on it. "What did Mi-chan do?" she held her still-wet lips and blushed before proceeding downstairs.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ah, Officer Kirisawa," her chief said heartily as she went to the station.

A group of men went inside the office. "Well, this is Officer Kirisawa," the leader said.

Fuuko smirked. "Yeah. The 'King of the Nightclubs.' Did your son hide behind your fat ass?" she questioned bravely.

"Well, what do you want me to do with you?" he asked back.

"Get lost," Fuuko replied, ignoring them and resuming to her seat. She was startled as she heard a gunshot.

"Don't ignore us, lady. We do not worship women," the man warned.

"Show respect to authority," Fuuko said, standing up and placing a hand on her waist.

He spat on the floor. "What if I don't want to?" he dared.

"Ino, the mop," she told the janitor. He didn't move. "The mop!" she shouted. The janitor took the mop nervously and gave it to Fuuko. "Clean that mess," she ordered haughtily.

The leader laughed. "Do you want me to let you clean that? With your tongue?"

"Well, then. Let's see who'll mop that mess with his tongue." Fuuko twirled the mop and started hitting some of his enormous, boulder-like bodyguards. "Care to have more?" she asked them. The mop broke into two as she hit it on the bald head of one of the men. "Sorry," she apologized mockingly. She used the lighter end and used her wind-like movements to fight them.

However, the man had reinforcements. "Get her!" he shouted.

"What's the matter, Mr. Sukona?" a cold voice from the back said.

Everybody stopped and turned around. Sukona looked at the figure standing behind him. "Prosecutor?" he said, looking scared. All of the people in the station stared at the prosecutor in disbelief.

"Mr. Sukona, what is happening here?" the man asked again, this time, sternly.

"I was – I was teaching this girl a lesson," he said meekly.

The prosecutor slowly walked, his footsteps echoed, and placed his arm around Fuuko. "Not a good idea. I shouldn't have let you slip with an explanation after trying to hurt my girlfriend."

_**a/n: **do I have to repeat my ending message? Please review. That is the only cure for the most dangerous disease in the fiction world, WRITER'S BLOCK._

_So please review, I have a cough…_


	4. Too Fast and Furious

_**Disclaimer: **I do not own "Windstruck" and "Flame of Recca." Mayaman na siguro ako kung ako ang gumawa niyan._

CHAPTER 4: TOO FAST AND FURIOUS(LY HAPPY)

"Nani?" the chief asked, spurting coffee all over his morning newspaper.

"Girlfriend?"

"The prosecutor?"

"No comment…"

"Fuuko?"

"But…"

"Honestly!"

"Is that a joke?"

"No way!"

"It's really impossible!"

"Kirisawa?"

"Boyfriend?"

"That lesbian?"

"Oh my God. She's a warfreak!"

"She'll kill him!"

"She doesn't deserve him!"

"He's too handsome!"

"Whatever…"

"Well…"

"Fuuko's boyfriend is the one and only Prosecutor Mikagami?" one of them summarized.

Fuuko froze. She didn't speak for a while.

"I'm sorry, Prosecutor Mikagami," the leader pleaded on his knees.

He smirked arrogantly and replied. "Since this is nothing illegal, I'll let you off. Just don't do this again to authorities. Especially to my girlfriend."

The leader scrambled to his feet and ran as fast as he can out of the police station.

"Not funny, Mi-chan," Fuuko said, fire forming all over her head.

Tokiya looked apprehensive. "Didn't catch that."

Fuuko didn't repeat her words. Instead, she slapped Tokiya hard on the cheek. "You wanna die?"

The others are gaping at the two of them like a pair of tigers ready to mate. "Kirisawa Fuuko, just come on!" Tokiya said stubbornly after carrying Fuuko, for dragging will to work.

"Put me down!" Fuuko complained, hitting what she could.

"You know, I think they'll start a new trend of wedding carrying," their chief said loudly to the others. They nodded in agreement.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"What did you just say to them, Mikagami Tokiya?" Fuuko asked him. "And I didn't know that you are a prosecutor."

"That's why I cannot do any crimes. I am a public servant, after all," Tokiya replied.

"Damn! This will spread like wildfire," Fuuko said, shaking her head.

Tokiya sighed. "Fuuko, I should really tell you something…"

"Not now, stupid," Fuuko said, looking around. "Let's go!"

"Why are we running?" Tokiya asked her. "I have a car."

"Oh shit, I forgot. Let's go!" Fuuko said once again.

They rode the car and Tokiya asked her. "Where are we going?"

"Prat! I saw paparazzi down there. We needed to escape. That's all."

"New problem," Tokiya sighed.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya woke up as his prosecutor-friend poke him up. "Gee, Tokiya, you had a girlfriend?"

"What?" he asked groggily. "Hyo, what's the joke?"

Hyo threw him the newspaper and he flipped the pages. His eyes widened. **_"CLASS A PROSECUTOR MIKAGAMI TOKIYA FOUND HIS MATCH!"_** He read the article further and looked at it crazily.

_"The alluring Prosecutor Mikagami Tokiya, who is also a Class A officer had a girlfriend. It was full blown because nobody thought that this heartthrob prosecutor will have a match due to his busy schedule. It was reported that he was in good terms with a certain police officer. As you may have noticed, this public servant attached himself to another devoted public servant…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Mi-chan!" Fuuko yelled outrageously as she strode to Tokiya's office. Some of the men are looking at her.

"She is Tokiya's girlfriend," one of them said, looking at her body. To the company of men who were gaping at her, she was indeed beautiful. She was wearing a sleeveless black turtleneck, black miniskirt, black high-heeled shoes, black shades, and a black bonnet on her now-long purple hair. She was shaking the newspaper angrily on her hand as she threw it on Tokiya's desk that morning.

"What are you looking at? Perverts!" she shouted at them, hitting them with the newspaper. "Where is Mikagami Tokiya's office?"

They pointed to the farthest door of the corridor, rubbing their foreheads. "Gee, she never wanted publicity. Tokiya's in oh-so big trouble," Hyo said, pinching his bloody nose that Fuuko hit with the newspaper.

"What is the meaning of this?" she shouted, her voice heard through the other corridor. Everyone went nearer to eavesdrop. "This is not funny, Mi-chan."

Tokiya was silent before saying his side of story. "That's not my fault, Fuuko."

"Who's fault then?" she asked. "This will be the most disgusting thing that happened in history, Mi-chan! And this is all because of your stupid lie!"

Everybody shivered as they heard sounds of life or sounds of death rather, inside the room. Fuuko was throwing large objects to Tokiya.

"But Fuuko!" Tokiya started. He took Fuuko and pinned her to the floor. He sighed and took all his courage, innocent to the fact that everybody was listening. "I love you!"

"You what?" Fuuko asked again. "Mi-chan, another joke of yours?" she said disbelievingly. Everybody behind the wall gasped and started whispering to each other.

"No, Fuuko. Before, until now. My heart belongs to you." he took Fuuko to his arms and kissed her. They were kissing, Tokiya on top of Fuuko, actually.

Fuuko replied to his kiss, releasing the ten years worth of hiding her true feelings but pushed him away when she heard buzzing from the outside. "What the…?"

She kicked the door open and before the crowd dispersed, she had given them bruises of different kinds. "Didn't your mothers teach you all how to leave private things private?"

"Fuuko, don't do something like that here," Tokiya tried to tell her off. Seeing that she didn't stop her continuous sermon, he dragged her out of the office.

"Where are you taking me?" Fuuko asked him angrily, wacking his head with the newspaper. Tokiya placed her inside his car and proceeded to the other door.

"Stop that, don't make a mess here," Tokiya furthermore said, kissing her inside the car.

_**a/n: **that's the reason why the title was called "Too Fast and Furiously Happy. BTW, the additional is not really included in the original "Windstruck." _

_Anyway, please press the "go" button on the left side and write what you think. "That's all I ask of you…"_

_Utara _


	5. 100 Days

CHAPTER 5: 100 DAYS _(**a/n: **familiar?)_

Fuuko called Tokiya while he is in the office library. "What now?" he asked her.

"Tokiya, you're forgetting something."

Tokiya rolled his eyes. "What?"

Fuuko boomed her voice. "You prat! How dare you forget that it is our 100th day?"

Tokiya tried to cover the phone speaker. Tokiya smiled shamefully at the people around him who started to look at him. "Sorry," he mouthed.

Some of them resumed to their inventory while others started whispering. "Man, Prosecutor Mikagami got a hoodlum for a girlfriend."

"At least she's as dedicated as him," the other replied. "And she's so beautiful, actually, to be a police officer."

"…So, what do you want me to do?" Tokiya asked his princess.

Fuuko sighed continuously. "Well, try to guess…"

_"This will be the toughest thing I have to think about!" _Tokiya thought horribly. He can imagine in his mind what could happen if he was not able to please Fuuko this day. He smirked as he remembered something.

"Kirisawa Fuuko, what's up today?" her chief asked.

"What?" he asked with her eyebrow raised. She opened her office door and an intoxicating scent filled the air. "Tokiya!" she gasped happily, touching the trail of rose petals on the floor, and smelling the scent of the bouquets on her table. "I didn't think that you knew. This is what I really wanted…"

She took a piece of paper in her drawers and wrote, _"Happy 100th day, Tokiya. Thank you…"_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Tokiya opened the door and he was almost knocked out of the blue as a purple-haired figure hurtled and embraced him. "Tokiya, you're so smart! I never thought you knew!"

Tokiya smiled, proud that he was able to please his love. "How about my gift?" he asked Fuuko as he broke the embrace.

Fuuko looked confused. "I don't have anything!" she admitted.

"Not to worry, everything's here," Tokiya replied, pulling Fuuko and kissing her once again.

Fuuko slapped him softly on the cheek. "You're taking it too much!"

"Well, why won't I?" Tokiya asked back, kissing her once again.

Fuuko broke from the kiss. "Let's go to the country this Saturday," she suggested.

Tokiya frowned. "Saturday?"

"Come on! Don't tell me you work seven days a week?" Fuuko said.

"You should be the one who should work twenty-four hours a day, seven days a week!" Tokiya spat.

"Think about it, or our 100th day will be our last day," she threatened darkly.

Tokiya smiled and said, "What do you think of me? Of course we will."

"I'll prepare my leave tomorrow," Fuuko reminded herself.

_**a/n:**_

_Please review!_

_Utara (short message! Duh!)_


	6. The Sign of Love

CHAPTER 6: THE SIGN OF LOVE

_**a/n: **ok, please read this part. This is the premier chapter of this story. The most important twists and turns in the story will be found in this chapter. Actually, you'll also find out in this chapter why "Windstruck" is the title of this story and the story where this story is based (gulo?)._

"We're going where?" Fuuko asked Tokiya for the thousandth time.

Tokiya grunted. "Shut up. I'll show you." He took her to a hill and they chased each other first, playing and rolling on the grass.

They stopped when they saw that the giant wind vane and anemometer planted on the hill started to move slowly, then it creaked as it moved faster.

"This is what I want you to see, Fuuko," Tokiya told her seriously. "If I'm gone, I'll be here. I want to be the wind. Free from anything, and after all, you're my goddess."

Fuuko took the thing as a joke. "Funny, Tokiya."

Tokiya held her hand and said, "Seriously, Fuuko. Please just remember what I've said."

Fuuko looked at his eyes, serene like the sky. He was indeed serious. But what would make him say that thing now?

She sat down and took a small book from her pocket. She started to read it. However, she noticed that Tokiya was quiet. He ripped a page and made a paper airplane. She made it fly towards Tokiya's head. "You shouldn't be like a harmless wind, Tokiya," she explained under her book as the man turned to look at her.

He smiled at her as he took the paper airplane and set it once again on flight, totally disappearing.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Tokiya, do you want me to tell you a story?" Fuuko asked him excitedly.

Tokiya grunted. "Don't tell me that you'll tell a fairy tale." He continued to ignite the fireplace.

Fuuko folded her arms. "It's not a fairy tale, Tokiya. It's a belief. My mother used to tell this story to me."

"Fine, I'll listen. But if this is nonsense, I would rather hit my head with a rock."

"Show me your pinky finger," Fuuko requested.

"What?"

"Just do it!" Fuuko ordered.

Tokiya reluctantly showed his pinky finger, thinking that Fuuko would bite it off.

Fuuko showed her pinky finger and wrapped it around his. "There," she said, satisfied.

_(**a/n:** ang cheap! Parang ngayon lang nakita yan! BTW, please try to imagine this scene, substituting the princess as Fuuko, and the fortunate prince, Tokiya.)_

_Once there was the most beautiful princess and she had to find her husband before she reaches the age of twenty-five, or else the count will grab her throne._

_There were five princes to whom she will choose from (gr?). To choose among the five, the princess decided to choose by her own way. Whoever guesses the right finger hidden behind her gown will be her husband._

_The first prince showed his index finger. The princess shook her head silently and proceeded to the second prince. The second prince was shaking uncontrollably when he showed his ring finger. The princess frowned and he fainted. The third prince showed his thumb with a wink on his eye. The princess showed him her thumb then punched him in the head. The fourth man was the worst of all; he showed his middle finger in a rude way while smiling in a different way. The princess raised an eyebrow and she knocked him dead._

_Of course, the last prince was very bright. He knew that the princess didn't accept the first four princes' answers. He revealed the only last finger he chose, the pinky finger. The princess smiled and showed her hidden left finger and they held each other's fingers._

_However, after that happy day, the prince was ordered to go to a faraway land to fight off the invaders. The princess urged him not to go but he merely threw her to the floor, leaving her crying._

_After ten years, the prince didn't return. The princess' father told her to choose a new husband. She chose a test. Whoever does their sign of love correctly will be the one she'll marry. Nobody got it right but one day, a filthy man entered the castle. The guards blocked him but the princess told everybody that they should give chances to everyone. This man got the sign right and as he removed his cape, the princess embraced him. He was the long lost prince._

_That night, the princess saw the prince go outside the balcony and disappeared. She was confused. The next morning, the soldiers from the war brought the prince's body to the princess and she wept as she saw it. An old man said that it has been 49 days after his death. The dead will permanently leave the earth after 49 days._

_At the funeral, the princess asked everybody to leave her alone with the corpse. They entered the room once again the princess holding a bottle of poison, bearing the sign of love, side by side with the prince._

"What do you think of the story? My grandmother used to tell that to me," Fuuko said excitedly.

"It's corny. But acceptable," Tokiya said flatly.

"Then hit your head in a rock!" Fuuko suggested sarcastically. "You don't know what to say to things you have to say, no?"

Tokiya frowned. "Whatever you mean, Fuuko."

The old woman who owned the house they rented interrupted. "I think you should sleep now so that you can leave early tomorrow," she smiled.

Tokiya nodded kindly before the old woman closed the door. "She's right, Fuuko. We have our jobs so we have to return soon."

"Why soon?"

"Don't ask because my job will pile up without me," he explained.

Fuuko placed herself under her blanket and refused to talk. Seeing that Tokiya was still staring by the fire, she sat up and asked him. "Why aren't you sleeping yet?"

"I want to guard you," he said seriously.

Hearing this, Fuuko placed her head on Tokiya's shoulder and said, closing her eyes, "Then guard me if you want."

Tokiya smiled as he later realized that Fuuko was asleep. He held her for a moment and placed her gently on her bed before sleeping at her side.


	7. Second Life

CHAPTER 7: SECOND LIFE

"Are you sure you're going?" the old woman asked, looking concerned. "The wind's too furious, it may be dangerous."

Fuuko patted her on the shoulder. "Don't worry, ma'am. We'll manage. Besides, we have to get back by this day or else."

"Thank you for letting us stay," Tokiya said, bowing low. "Fuuko, let's go."

"Young man!" the old woman called out before Tokiya was able to get inside the car. "Take care of her. She's a nice girl. You won't see anyone like her anywhere."

Tokiya hid his smile when he said, "Don't worry, ma'am."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I think it's not a good idea that we left," Fuuko said as the wind got stronger.

"Don't worry," Tokiya said soothingly. He made twists and turns to avoid the falling rocks from a cliff. However, the last swerve got them. Tokiya wasn't able to control the wheel that the car continued to go towards the rapidly flowing river.

"Tokiya!" Fuuko shouted. Tokiya had hit his head on the steering wheel. It was cruel; his head was bleeding. He had fainted.

The car started to disappear on the surface of the water. Fuuko immediately got out of the car and she swam to the other side, trying to save Tokiya. Finally, she managed to get him out and she tried to fight the rapid waves, taking him at the shore.

When Fuuko placed him by the shore, she realized that Tokiya is not breathing anymore. "You can't be dead!" she exclaimed miserably.

_(**a/n:** the end?)_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

She tried everything to make him breathe. "Live!" she shouted as she tried to relive him. When CPR didn't work _(**a/n:** health and first aid!)_ she started pounding his chest. "Don't die, Tokiya!" It started to rain.

Her continuous pounding made Tokiya choke and vomit water. She started to cry but Tokiya sat up and embraced her, comforted her. "Don't worry, Fuuko. I won't leave you."

_**a/n: **well, well, well. That's the seventh chapter. It means, it is near to end. I just hope you'll remember that you have to voice out what you feel. Thank you. Please review!_

_(And please correct my grammar. I'm still sleepy when I wrote this chapter.)_


	8. Her Friend's Deceit

_**a/n:** (teary-eyed) thanks for the reviews, and I'm telling you all now. This is the reason why I'm giving this story a new genre… TRAGEDY… please don't leave the story after reading this chapter. This is not the end, certainly… love will not end here, it will end on the twelfth chapter. So please don't abandon me…_

CHAPTER 8: HER FRIEND'S DECEIT

"You are sent to this one, Mr. Okata," the chief told a man who took the folder held by the chief and saluted before leaving. "Oh, and Ms. Kirisawa will be with you," he added.

"What?" he replied, sweating cold.

Fuuko went inside the office and bowed. "So, aren't we going?" She opened the door once again before proceeding outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Fuuko, can you go at the same place?" Tokiya asked Fuuko by the phone, scanning the pages of a certain book.

He could hear that Fuuko was panting. "Not today, Tokiya. We have to…"

Tokiya almost dropped the phone when he saw Fuuko running so fast in front of the glass window. He pocketed the book and got out of the restaurant, running after Fuuko and his partner. Her partner fell but she didn't seem to notice it, she kept on running.

"Are you alright?" he asked the guy.

He looked at him and immediately recognized him. "Prosecutor Mikagami, Fuuko's on a chase with Iyono Maki."

"The crazy drug lord?" Tokiya asked for confirmation, his head swirling with horrible images.

He nodded. "Fuuko is careless of her acts. She'll be in trouble if…"

He wasn't even finished when Tokiya stood up and ran after Fuuko. "You brat! Where did you go?" he asked worryingly under his breath. Finally, he saw some tracks and found himself standing in front of a dark warehouse. He climbed the wall and accidentally cut himself with the glass pieces on top of it when he heard several gunshots. He hastened his movements but still as silent as a feline. He hid behind a tank.

"Iyono! You can't escape!" Fuuko shouted from behind a post, exchanging gunshots with the man.

The man merely stuck his tongue out and made gestures with it that will make anyone make a face of disgust. He shot a bullet that caught Fuuko by the shoulder. She was limping as she tried to chase the culprit who freely ran out of the warehouse. She aimed a shot at Iyono but he merely jumped. Instead, she saw another figure in the dark, slowly falling like a silver drop of snow from a tree.

"Tokiya!" Fuuko shouted horribly. She ran forward and held him close. "What did I do?"

"Fuuko," Tokiya started. She touched his wound, direct at his chest. "You never miss a shot, do you?" he said jokingly. He touched her cheek softly.

Fuuko could feel that his breathing had become ragged. "Don't give up, Tokiya, I'll call for reinforcement," she encouraged, tears falling on his hands that are still holding her face. She took her _(**a/n:** oh puh-lease! What do you call that thing?)_ two-way radio and started to speak in a voice determined to choke her cries. "Reinforcement! Here in District 406. We need backup," she said urgently _(**a/n:** aba! Feeling police!)_.

"No need, Fuuko," Tokiya said, ever so faintly. She felt that the wind started to get him. It was getting stronger. "She's here to get me," he said, as the wind started to blow to a breeze.

"No! Can't you see, Tokiya? I killed you! I killed you!" she shouted hopelessly. She repeated her call for reinforcement, this time, she was shouting and crying. She noticed a movement of shadows at the side, whispering. But then, the shadows were gone.

"It's no use, Fuuko!" Tokiya tried to shout out with his same I-don't-need-help voice he used to have.

"No," she whispered, shaking her head. The wind was getting colder. Before, she loved this wind. Now, she was scared. "Get away!" she shouted at it crazily. "You got me before, you won't get him away from me!" she said, holding Tokiya tight. However, she felt that his breathing had deceased.

"I love you…" he said faintly as he let go of her face.

_**a/n:** once and for all, please don't leave this story because the love doesn't end here. To explain the chapter title, if I tell you that the one who took Tokiya away from Fuuko was the wind?_

_Please review and please don't send flames, I'll make it a campfire…_

_utara_


	9. My Memory

_**a/n:** I just slipped this on. A PROSPEROUS NEW YEAR TO ALL!_

CHAPTER 9: MY MEMORY

The doctor shook his head. Fuuko took her gun and pointed it at herself.

"Stop her!" the chief shouted and everyone pinned her to the ground and forced the gun away.

"Let me die!" she shouted repeatedly, causing mayhem in the hospital.

After that event, it seems like Fuuko didn't give up on her plan to commit suicide. She drank poison and she was found almost dead by the doctors beside Tokiya's body, holding his hands. Then she was found slashing her pulse point. Because of those, she was granted a leave after Tokiya's funeral. She stayed inside her house and she remembered.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"I wanted to end my life. There is no more point to live anymore. Yet, I don't know what stops me to do this. Are you there? Are you the one who is stopping me to do this to be with you? Please don't. The pain inside me fires and I need to stop this. I don't want to live anymore…"

"Lady, what are you doing up there?" a guy asked her.

"And what are you doing here?" she asked back.

The young man smirked. "If you will commit suicide, be kind. Give us your money and everything. That's for charity, you know."

Fuuko was offended. "Charity, huh?" she started angrily. She got off the bar she was holding and jumped back the rooftop. She took one of her shoes off and threw it to the kid. "Do you want to die first?"

"Just do it, miss. Maybe you want to show your humps before getting yourself choked out," he suggested. _(**a/n:** sorry, that's really included in the original story)_

She was really angry now. "What the…?" She chased him down the building and she cornered him.

"Hey miss," he called out innocently. "I'm just hungry, that's all."

"Come, I'll treat you out," she said haughtily.

While eating, the boy noticed that Fuuko ate like a monster that never ate before. "Are you sure you can pay for all of these?" he asked.

"It's not bad spending money before dying. Besides, I'm too thin. At least I can be a beautiful and sexy ghost," she said. The boy snorted to his plate. "I need to go," she said, leaving a large sum of money on the table.

Once again, she climbed up the same building, viewing the party that is occurring below her. This time, she jumped in reality. Her to-death jump was blocked by the balloons that started hitting her (from the party) and the doves. She was caught by a gigantic balloon in shape of a baseball glove and she fell on a glass roof of a condominium owned by an old man.

"Sorry," she apologized thoughtlessly as she stood up from the glass shatters and went out of the room.

She walked with unease on the pavement. Clearly, she was depressed about her suicide that had just failed. The wind got stronger and something caught her eye.

It was a paper airplane. She ran, following it, until it fell on the pavement. She picked it up, not realizing why, and went back home.

She opened the page and gasped as she went to her drawers and searched for her book. She took the book and opened it hastily, and slowed down as she halted on a part with a missing page. She took the piece of folded paper and placed the ripped page on the book. "It fits!" she muttered, trying to smooth the torn page. However, there was the page that intrigued her.

_"Sometimes, we have to believe in things that are unbelievable. It may seem that you will forget about your love but your love will be back. Always watch out for your love's return after 49 days…"_

"The soul of our departed will return after 49 days," she read the last sentence aloud. The words stumbled across her mind. "I'm getting crazy!" she shouted, her hands going through her hair. However, crazy her ideas might be, she took an old magazine from under her table and made 49 pinwheels and placed them all over her apartment. Then she stood up, marked her calendar 49 days after Tokiya's death. Then she slowly slumped to the floor and fell asleep.

She woke up as she felt wind swept past her room. A swift of silver, and the wind was gone.


	10. Change

_**a/n:** thanks for the reviews!_

CHAPTER 10: CHANGE

"Kirisawa Fuuko, I am here to appoint you to a new district to continue your search for Iyono," Hyo, Tokiya's assistant who had replaced him after his death, gravely said.

Fuuko, even though she was still worn out, nodded. "I'll go."

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The very next day, Fuuko arrived, all in black, in the said district office. "Good morning," she asked a thin, buggy man.

The man, however, as he laid eyes on her, accidentally spilled his morning coffee all over himself.

"Oh!" Fuuko said kindly. She took handful of tissue paper and helped the man wipe the mess on the table but he pushed her out. "The chief's office is over there!" he shouted desperately, as though Fuuko was contaminated by meningococcemia or whatever. Fuuko, with a confused face, went to the chief's office.

"Ms. Kirisawa, before we start, we saw this in the late Prosecutor Mikagami's possession and it is named to you," he said, handing Fuuko a book.

Fuuko took it and placed it inside her bag. She tried to say thank you but to be able to choke back the tears, she bowed low. _"Why does this man have to say 'The late'?"_

The chief pressed the buzzer. "He'll be your next partner, Miss Kirisawa," he said, pointing to the man, bewildered about this idea.

Fuuko looked at him, her eyes widened a little.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx

"It's bad luck, Ms. Kirisawa, we had him here," Saiko shouted at her.

Fuuko nodded and using her wind-like abilities, she started to run after the crazy murderer. For the first time, she seriously wanted to catch him. To commit revenge…

_"But I was the one who killed Tokiya," _a voice in her mind sounded. She tried to shake this voice away as she chased Iyono, finally cornering him in a parking lot. She jumped and ducked as Iyono fired aimless shots all around. "Are you blind?" she managed to say as she rolled to the next car, the next post, etc.

"Are you still lamenting, dear lady?" Iyono asked her, rather shouted, drowning all the gunshots.

Fuuko was really angry. "Shut up!" she shouted, as she started firing shots again.

Iyono sniggered. "Are you avenging him? Why don't you kill yourself? You killed him," he said.

Fuuko stopped. She looked at the side guiltily. She was giving up. "Then kill me then," she said bitterly, standing, defenseless, in front of him.

"No!" Saiko interrupted. Fuuko blinked. She was awake from this hypnotic nightmare. Iyono, however, shot directly to Fuuko's heart and she fell. Iyono ran but Saiko shot his back, killing him instantly.

"Miss Kirisawa!" he exclaimed.

Fuuko smiled. "Saiko, leave me here," she ordered.

"But…!" he tried to retort.

"I should be left here to rot," she said. "I should kill myself after what I have done," she said, more to herself.

Saiko looked at her guiltily and said, "No, Miss Kirisawa. It was I who shot Prosecutor Mikagami. You didn't see me but I accidentally shot him when I thought he was Iyono's backup. Please don't do that to yourself, Miss Kirisawa, it's my fault," he cried like a little boy.

"That doesn't change anything, you know," she said. She lost her consciousness before the other police backup arrived, one of them carried Fuuko to a stretcher and another carried Iyono to another stretcher.

"You are really a police officer," the chief told Saiko. "You told Miss Kirisawa the truth even though it risks her temper," he remarked.

"Aren't you going to arrest me?"

"Nah, it's an accident and it is in the law," the chief said. "Best thing that we can do is hope that Miss Kirisawa is arrive or she'll be with the prosecutor forever," he sighed.

_**a/n:** please review! Thanks!_


	11. Having You Back

CHAPTER 11: HAVING YOU BACK

Fuuko felt that she was in a hospital because of the blinding lights. However, she did not bother to open her eyes and step into the light. She wanted to be like this, and purposely, she wanted to die.

_"It was I who shot Prosecutor Mikagami. You didn't see me but I accidentally shot him…"_ Saiko's voice said in the background.

_"That doesn't change anything. Even though Tokiya did not die because of my shot, I killed him because I made him go to that place," _she thought, her closed eyes brimming with tears.

Unknown to her, she was taken inside the operating room to try to save her life. The doctors were frantically buzzing and doing this and that. However, they stopped as Fuuko's heartbeat deceased. _(**a/n**: the straight line, actually) _

_Fuuko went out of her car as she saw a swish of long silver among the crowd crossing the street. "Tokiya!" she exclaimed, leaving the car as it is and running towards the man. Before she could even touch the man, it disappeared and she was left in shock._

_"Looking for me?" a familiar voice said. She turned around and found Tokiya in front of her. "What are you doing here, Miss Kirisawa," he said formally, though there was still his warmth and sweetness reserved only for her._

_"Tokiya, why didn't you come back? Why did you give up?" Fuuko asked him._

_"There are reasons you ought not to know," he said, motioning her to sit down on a bench that appeared out of nowhere. _

_"Curse those reasons! I want to come with you," she said._

_Tokiya smiled. "Don't you know the reason why you never died with all those crazy suicide attempts?" the girl believed that she knew the answer. "I never intended you to die. There is so much in this world. Go back there, Fuuko. I'm not asking you anything but you cannot stay with me because I haven't left yet."_

_"49 days…" Fuuko muttered. "Then…"_

_"Fuuko, if I need to push you back to your place, I will," Tokiya said louder, though he was trying to be normal. "Just go," he said._

_"But I…" she stopped as Tokiya kissed him one last time, a kiss the she will never forget forever. Something that is remarkable. It was warm yet there was still the coldness of the place. He disappeared…_

…And she opened her eyes. "It's successful, doctor," a nurse said, smiling at Fuuko.

She sat up and found herself in a clean and white hospital room. "Where am I?" she asked the nurse.

"In the hospital. The doctor says that you can go home five days after you wake up. For now, please take the medicines," she instructed.

Fuuko obeyed and drank the horrible-tasting medicines. One of them made her drowsy that she fell asleep once again.

_**a/n:** wish me luck for the National Achievement Tests!_


	12. Windstruck

CHAPTER 12: WINDSTRUCK (and other information concerning the real "Windstruck")

She went back to her apartment after five days. She closed the door and stared at the pinwheels she made. _"I must be crazy," _she said to herself, smiling crazily. She was about to take the first one off and place it in a garbage bag she was holding when it turned slowly. She felt that all pinwheels around her turned around though all the windows were shut. Slowly, all of them gained speed. It was a creepy sight, the pinwheels turning like crazy, the curtains flying with the wind as it broke its way through the closed windows, causing them to sound and open up. Fuuko looked around her and she saw that book with the ripped page tore open and the torn page flew through the air. Because of that, Fuuko looked at her calendar and saw the marked date. _"The 49th day…"_

The torn page flew around the room with the wind until it reached something behind a curtain. It was Tokiya, now holding the said piece of paper, folding it once again to a paper plane.

"Tokiya!" Fuuko shouted happily.

"You know that you're my goddess, Fuuko. What makes you think that I will leave you?"

"You'll leave after this day," Fuuko pouted.

Tokiya nodded in agreement. "Yes and no," he said. "I'll leave that you will never see a trace of my soul again but I won't leave because I'll always guide you." Fuuko threw an embrace and held Tokiya tight. A silvery light started to glow above. "I have to go now, Fuuko."

"You don't need to leave. If you'll leave, I'll go with you!" Fuuko said stubbornly, holding Tokiya tighter as he tried to get out.

"I told you before, in that dream… you cannot…" Tokiya tried to say.

Fuuko started to cry. "Please…"

Tokiya shook his head as he slowly started to fade from his feet. "I like to be with you but I cannot. Please understand that. No matter what happens, you will always know that I love you."

"If you love me, you won't leave me!" Fuuko insisted.

"Try to find another one that will love you. Maybe that man will love you more than I have loved you, Fuuko," he said as though he hadn't heard Fuuko's words.

The wind started to be a little stronger, from breeze to gale. "I won't love anybody anymore! I will only love you…"

"You'll forget me if you mourn for me more. Get a new life now. I love you…" the last words of Tokiya were spoken faintly as he disappeared, as well as the light. Slowly, the wind started to calm.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Two years after that, I always remembered everything about him. I never forgot him. I decided to study once again and get a new life though I know that Tokiya will always be a part of my life.

He'll always be a part of my life. Will I say that after the next fateful meeting of another stranger I will chase wrongly?

UM/MPJ 12/20/2005

**_a/n: _ **_that's is the end of the pointless story that tells us of a dead guy and a mourning girl. Am I really that sarcastic that I manage to insult my own stories?_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

_Anyway, I promised, in the first chapter, that I will tell of the origin of Windstruck._

Windstruck is the prequel of the hit Asian movie, "My Sassy Girl" and also the prequel of the story written by Sassy Girl's boyfriend (MSG is based on a true story). It is also starred by the girl who got the leading role in MSG. Anyway; this is a story of a police woman who chased an ordinary citizen (not a prosecutor) wrongly. Well, the handcuff and the son of the king of the nightclubs were really from there but others sprouted from my imagination.

In MSG, Gyung Woo and Kyung Jin (but remember that the girl was unnamed in the movie) celebrated their 100th day with Gyung Woo giving flowers to Kyung Jin. Though in the real Windstruck, the guy didn't give any flowers (or I cannot remember if there was a part like that), I placed it to add a romantic effect. I also removed the fact that the girl had a twin sister who died in a car accident, thus making her live her sister's dream and become a police rather than a pianist (not confirmed, haven't watched it lately). The princess story was told detail by detail in the movie, as well as the reenactment, and became their sign.

The scene where Tokiya showed up with the wind is also a part of the story, not my imagination. Duh! That's the reason why it was entitled "Windstruck."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Xxxxxxx Windstuck and My Sassy Girl Spoilers xxxxxxx

We'll connect the following. Gyung Woo is the cousin of Kyung Jin's ex-boyfriend, Myong-Woo. At the last part of MSG, the mother of Myung-Woo introduced her to Gyung Woo as his cousin and that he resembled striking similarities with the late guy. It's like matchmaking someone who have met each other before.

So it means after her boyfriend died, Kyung Jin went back to study again. She had Gyung Woo as a classmate, of course. I think the reason that she was always drunk is because of her depression that "my boyfriend died two (?) years ago."

If you have watched the movie, Sassy Girl ordered Gyung Woo things to do that she often did to her former boyfriend. That's true because you'll see some of those errands done by her dead lover in Windstruck.

My last "Fuuko POV" paragraph tells us of Kyung Jin's initial reaction when she first met Gyung Woo in a subway. That's the point where "My Sassy Girl" starts.

_**a/n: **I guess I have to leave the responsibility for you to watch the film because it's greater than my cheap rip-off. Do enjoy watching. Mind you, watch "My Sassy Girl" first before "Windstruck" because you will be confused if you try to cheat yourself and watch the prequel._

_**Dedication: **As usual, I dedicate this story to "Emitted from Altered Navigation (mind you, Navigation is having a hard time helping me in this story. I kill him everytime he doesn't send his weekly 'fiction' report. He's immortal, you know)." Also to the whole "Mango Bar Club and "GH Maco" yeah! _


End file.
